hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot (episode)
Pilot is the first ever episode and the Season 1 premiere of the 2010 remake of Hawaii Five-0. The episode aired on Monday, September 20, 2010, exactly 42 years to the day from the premiere of the original show, September 20, 1968. Synopsis When his father is murdered, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett arrives home in Hawaii and finds himself dealing with his past. The Governor of Hawaii requests Steve to lead a special task force. Steve turns the offer down but when he meets the man in charge, Detective Danny Williams, Steve changes his mind so that he can find his father's killer himself and as such, a new task force is born, one that isn't afraid to bend the rules, especially when it comes to dealing with criminals... Plot Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett is on a mission to South Korea, escorting arms dealer Anton Hesse with Anton taunting Steve. As that happens, Steve receives a phone call from Anton's brother, Victor Hesse who has Steve's estranged father, John McGarrett, hostage. After Steve and Victor exchange some insults, the convoy that Steve and Anton are in ends up attacked by various men who are presumably trying to free Anton. Steve fights back, successfully eliminating some of the invaders but when Anton escapes and gets a gun, Steve is forced to shoot Anton, the gunshots killing Anton. Victor then rings back and after learning of Anton's death, shoots John dead in revenge as a horrified Steve listens on with Steve yelling "NO!". Some time later, Steve returns home to Hawaii and meets Governor Pat Jameson who promises him payback for his father's death. She also offers Steve the opportunity to become the leader of a new task force, one that will clean up the criminal underworld in the state. Steve refuses. Chin Ho Kelly, an old friend of Steve, and an former Honolulu Police Department officer who used to work with John, notices the refusal and reintroduces himself after the governor leaves since it has been a long time since the last time Steve and Chin met. Steve and Chin "catch up" and during the discussions, Chin lets Steve know that his fathers case is now being run by a haole fresh from the mainland. Steve eventually heads to his father's home which has become a crime scene. While there, Steve comes across some evidence including a boot print and a space where a computer could have been. In the garage, Steve finds the Champ box and also a tape recording where John expresses regret at the fact that he can no longer trust his fellow Honolulu Police Department colleagues. As Steve attempts to take the "Champ" box, the lead detective on the case, Detective Sergeant Danny Williams with both men engaging in a stand-off. Although the two are hostile to each other at first, they eventually calm after showing their credentials. Steve tries to leave with the box, but Danny reminds Steve that he isn't a cop, and that the box is police evidence. Steve sees an opportunity and contacts Jameson, informing her that he has accepted her offer. After taking an oath, Steve becomes the new leader of the unnamed Task Force, and takes over the case, with a reluctant Danny becoming Steve's partner. The two men then confront Fred Doran at a hut with Doran fleeing after his girlfriend, Jaycee, alerts Doran to Steve and Danny's presence. As such, Doran flees with Steve in hot pursuit. Steve attempts to talk to Doran but Doran attempts a weapon at Steve and before Doran can do anything, he is shot and killed by Danny. A while later, the two men get into an argument and Steve manages to get Danny in an armlock. However when Steve relents and lets Danny go, a furious Danny punches Steve in the mouth while stating,"You're right. I don't like you" which leaves Steve stunned and also muttering, "Son of a....". The two men later discuss things with Danny revealing that he came to Hawaii after his ex-wife and his young daughter moved there. Danny also expresses a strong dislike for Hawaii, calling it a "pineapple infested Hell hole". A while later, Steve and Danny meet Chin, who reveals that left the HPD in disgrace after being accused of corruption, with Steve offering a chance to join the new task force. Chin then takes them to meet Kamekona Tupuola who is Chin's friend and also a former police informant who is also currently the owner of a shave ice business. Kamekona gives Chin information with Chin revealing that the snakehead leader is Sang Min. Danny suggests putting someone in undercover but Chin states that they're on an island where everyone knows everyone and that they've got to think outside the box. At the beach, Chin introduces Steve and Danny to Chin's cousin, Kono Kalakaua who was once a surfing champion until she blew out her knee. Chin also states that Kono is also a police academy trainee and that she'll be graduating from the Academy in a week but due to the fact that she's related to Chin, no-one will trust Kono either. A while later, Kono enters the meeting, posing as a Chinese immigrant while Steve, Danny and Chin monitor things thanks to up-to-date laser audio surveillance. Unfortunately, Kono's cover is blown when Sang Min's mole in HPD reveals that Kono is a cop. The group storm the warehouse with all four taking down the henchmen and arresting Sang Min. In a talk with Sang Min, Steve reveals that if Sang Min doesn't cooperate with them, then Steve will make sure that Sang Min's wife and young son back to Rwanda which is where Sang Min's wife is originally from. If that happens, then Sang Min's young son will eventually become a solider with the Hulu military but if Sang Min works with them, then Sang Min's family can stay. Seizing the opportunity, Sang Min informs the team that Victor Hesse is leaving on a Chinese freighter. With that, Steve and Danny race to the docks to stop the ship from leaving. As they sweep into the docks, Victor Hesse and his men fight back. While Danny ducks for cover and dispatches Victor's goons, Steve and Victor engage in hand-to-hand combat with both men being evenly matched. Just as Victor is about to prevail, Steve grabs his gun and shoots Victor, the impact sending Victor crashing into the sea. At the team's headquarters, the new task force of Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono are all beginning to settle in but they cannot settle on a name to call themselves. Notes *Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Sergeant Danny Williams, Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, the team's future CI, Kamekona Tupuola and Grace Williams, Danny's daughter as well as Governor Pat Jameson and Victor Hesse are all introduced for the first time. *It's revealed that Steve is a Navy SEAL, Danny is a Detective originally from New Jersey with a daughter named Grace, Chin is a disgraced cop accused of stealing money and Kono is a police recruit scheduled to graduate from the HPD Police Academy in a week. *The unnamed Task Force is established with McGarrett becoming the leader of the force, Danny becoming the second in command and McGarrett's partner and Chin Ho and Kono becoming the third and fourth members of the team respectively. *As a result of becoming the leader of the unnamed Task Force, McGarrett is also transferred to The Navy Reserves. * Kono Kalakaua wanted the team to be called "Strike Force". * Chin Ho Kelly wanted the team to be called "A'ohe hana nui ka alu'ia" which means "No task is too big when done together". * Steve McGarrett speaks Chinese, is a men's medium and has an 11 shoe size. * Steve paid Kamekona Tupuola $100 for information, and later bought Danny a 3 night Stay at a hotel with dolphins for him and his daughter. * Steve McGarrett went to Annapolis then spent five years in Naval Intelligence and six years with the Navy SEALs. * First time it is noted that Steve's grandfather was killed at Pearl Harbor. * Steve displays skills for improvising forensic techniques. IE: lifting hand/finger prints on the desk with graphite powder. * Danny Williams was shot in the left upper arm. * Steve McGarrett was shot in the left shoulder. * Prior to this episode, Steve McGarrett was in North Korea with his Navy SEAL buddy Freddie Hart bringing back Anton Hesse. Olelo Pa'a (episode) * Years later Danny Williams reveals he had a big crush on Kono Kalakaua when they first met. Wehe 'ana * Years later it is revealed Danny's contact card read Donald Williams. Wehe 'ana * Danny bought Grace a pink and white stuffed rabbit for Grace's animal show and tell at school. StepStan bought her Mr. Hoppy. Deaths Death Count Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed 3 people, including Anton Hesse Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Danny Williams killed 3 people. * 3 American soldiers Trivia *The Mercury in McGarrett's father's garage used to belong to Jack Lord who played Detective Captain Steve McGarrett. Lord gave the car to John Boley Nordlum (Lord's stunt double) after the series ended. *The song playing when Steve arrives at Danny's apartment is the Black Keys- Sinister Kid. *This is the only episode of Hawaii Five-0 series where Danny is seen driving a Ford Mustang GT 5.0. *Danny shows his badge upside down when he and Steve do their face-off *Chin Ho Kelly was on the police force for 15 years before the pilot. Quotes Governor Jameson: Your fathers death was a wakeup call to me and every law enforcement agency in Hawaii, which is why I'm putting together a task force and want you to run it. Steve McGarrett: You don't even know me. Governor Jameson: I know your résumé. Annapolis, five years Naval Intelligence, six years with the SEALs. Your superiors say that you are the best that they have ever seen. Steve McGarrett: Let me stop you right there. I've been tracking Victor Hesse for five years; if he was bold enough to surface, I promise you, he already has an exit strategy planned and he knows I know it. Which means, I can barely afford the hour it's going to take to bury my father, let alone stand here talking to you. Excuse me. Governor Jameson: I can help you find the son of a bitch! With full immunity and means. Your task force will have blanket authority to go after guys like Hesse and get them the hell of my island. Your rules, my backing, no red tape. And I promise you, commander, what you see with me is what you get. Steve McGarrett: Here's what I see. An election year coming up and a politician who needs the PR. Who's willing to do whatever it takes including bringing me down here to Pearl Harbor where my grandfather was killed so I might feel some kind of obligation to fulfill my family destiny. Is that about right, governor? Governor Jameson: None of those things make me feel less responsible. I knew your father, Commander. This is personal for me too. Steve McGarrett: Pass. Danny Williams: Leave the box or get arrested. Alright? Steve McGarrett: Gonna call for backup? Danny Williams: An ambulance (Steve nods and puts the toolbox down) Danny Williams: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: Don't thank me yet. (Steve pulls out his cellphone and starts dialing) Danny Williams: What are you doing? (Steve holds his cellphone to his ear) Steve McGarrett: Oh yeah, Governor Jameson, please. Tell her it's Steve McGarrett. Danny Williams: Oh, Please! (Steve puts his cellphone on speaker) Governor Jameson: Commander. Governor Jameson here. What can I do for you? Danny Williams: (incredulous) Your kidding me! (Steve turns off the speaker and puts the phone to his ear) Steve McGarrett: Governor, I'll take the job. No, let's just say I found something that changed my mind. No, no, immediately. I'll transfer to the reserves and I'll run your task force. (mumble from the cellphone) Steve McGarrett: What? What, right now? (Steve moves away a bit and you hear more mumbling from the cellphone) Steve McGarrett: (exasperated) Ok. (facing away from Danny, Steve raises his right hand) Steve McGarrett: I, Steven J. McGarrett, do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law. (Steve puts his hand down) Steve McGarrett: Thank you, governor. (Steve hangs up his cellphone and turns around) Steve McGarrett: Now it's MY crime scene. (walks away) Steve McGarrett: Fold-out bed, no ring on your finger. You obviously moved here to be close to your daughter. Which means in between visits, all you got is your job, you take pride in it. That's what I'm looking for. Danny williams: Yeah, but you know what? Guys like you think they know how to do everything better, and that only makes my job harder. Steve McGarrett: You got no choice, detective. Governor gave me jurisdiction and I'm making you my partner. We're gonna get along great. Danny Williams: Ok, excuse me. I'm sorry, but this is typically where you would, uh, say thank you for saving your life. Steve McGarrett: You just shot my only lead! Danny Williams: Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me? Steve McGarrett: (almost talking to himself) If these are the same guys that are moving people out of Asia, they could've smuggled Hesse in to Haw... Danny Williams: (ranting) You just took a stupid risk, okay? Understand that. I am not getting myself killed for your vendetta. I have a daughter, okay? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, that girl there is someone's daughter too. Danny Williams: You don't get it. You don't get it. I mean for somebody who lost just his father, you're dense. Steve McGarrett: What did you say? (totally pissed off) What did you just say to me?! What if she was yours, huh? (calms down a bit) Is there anything that you would not do to hunt down the son of a bitch that did that to her? Danny Williams: (Pointing at Steve) Do not.. question.. my resolve. Steve McGarrett: I'm warning you, take your finger out of my face. Danny Williams: Listen to me, (pokes Steve hard in the chest for each word) you. son. of. a. bitch. (Steve grabs his finger and puts him into a wrist lock) '' '''Danny Williams:' Aah! Aah! (Danny is in down on his knees) Steve McGarrett: What I tell you? I warned you. Danny Williams: What are you a ninja? Let go. Steve McGarrett: In front of all these nice people. Danny Williams: Okay. Okay Steve McGarrett: (to the approaching HPD officers) It's fine. Go back to work, it's fine. Danny Williams: Aah. Steve McGarrett: (talking close to Danny while he holds the wrist lock) Now, you don't have to like me, but right now, there's no one else to do this job. Danny Williams: Okay, let me go. (Steve releases Danny from the wrist lock hold) (Danny slowly starts standing up) Steve McGarrett: (like nothing just happened) Look, we need to find these human traffickers... (Danny lays a solid right hook on Steve's chin almost laying him out) Danny Williams: You're right, I don't like you. (Danny walks away rubbing his arm) (Steve slowly comes up from his bent over position) Steve McGarrett: Son of a... Steve McGarrett: How's the arm? Danny Williams: Lets just not talk. Steve McGarrett: Like right now? Or ever again? Danny Williams: Your apology is noted, the acceptance is pending. Steve McGarrett: You let me know now. Sang Min: I'm gonna sue you for entrapment. And when I'm done collecting, I'm gonna find that little hottie you sent in here, and this time, I'm gonna be less of a gentleman. (Hit him across the face) Chin Ho Kelly: Sorry, boss. Steve McGarrett: I didn't see anything. Sang Min: You didn't see anything? Son of a bitch hit me. Steve McGarrett: You wanna file a report, you'll need a witness. Do you wanna file a report? Sang Min: I wanna go to jail now. Steve McGarrett: Where is he? Where's Hesse? What about your wife and kid? You know where they are? I do. She's getting her nails done on Kalakaua Avenue. And your boy is at his private school in Diamond Head. Wonder what he's gonna think when he finds out Daddy takes kids just like him and puts them on the street to be pumped full of black tar heroin then sold to strangers like animals. You're going to jail. That part's not up for negotiation. Your family? Is about to lose a husband and a father. In my eyes, now they're your victims too. The trouble is the law doesn't see it that way. Your wife? She's from Rwanda, she'll be sent back, they both will. If they're lucky, they'll make it to a refugee camp. And your son? Seven's old enough to hold a gun for the Hutu militia... I can prevent all that. But I don't help people who don't help me. Sing Min: What kind of cops are you? Steve McGarrett: The new kind. Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:Season 1 (2010) Category:Season Premiere Episodes Category:Episodes (New)